Path Of Redemption
by Linger1536
Summary: What if Anakin had been sent to kill the Separatist Council first and not the Jedi? She understood now. He was afraid, afraid of losing her and because of this the darkness had been able to etch itself to him, clouding his judgement. He had always been afraid of loss.


**This is au where instead of being sent to kill the younglings Anakin was sent to eliminate the Separatist council. The reason I changed this is because it's a what if, what would have happened if he hadn't killed the younglings or the other jedi only Mace Windu?**

**Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it a two-shot instead.**

"Anakin," his name was whispered in a silent plea as the air escaped her lungs.

She understood now. He was afraid, afraid of losing her and because of this the darkness had been able to etch itself to him, clouding his judgement. He had always been afraid of loss. She knew that and the Chancellor had know it as well which was why he had been able to use it to his advantage. Padmé knew there was good in Anakin and she knew that if she only could calm him she would be able to reach through.

Black spots were dancing before Padmé's eyes as she took a shuddering gasp causing her chest to burn. She knew that he would think it was too late for him to redeem himself as he watched her body sag and fall to the ground.

Everything hurt. There wasn't a single fibre in Padmé's body that wasn't in agony but worst was the pain in her lower abdomen and her heart. A groan escaped her lips as she curled into a ball and clutched her stomach. She knew she should get up, she had to find Anakin and stop Obi-Wan but she couldn't find the strength to do so.

"_Are you an angel?"_

"_They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe."_

Get up! Get up! She screamed at herself but despite her will to move she could not.

"_Don't be afraid."_

It was as if he had been there with her, whispering the words to her. With those words in her thoughts she managed to get on her feet. Despair gripped her heart as she scanned her surroundings … she couldn't see them. With strength she did not know she possessed she managed to reach her ship.

"C-3PO I want you to control the ship while I look out for Anakin," she demanded.

She didn't pay any attention the the droid's blabbering instead she gazed out at the horrid surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of her husband. Padmé hoped that she wasn't too late to prevent either Anakin or Obi-Wan being hurt. Her eyes flickered to the left and that was when she saw them. They're were two blurs moving at the speed of light amongst a lake of lava.

"There!" she exclaimed to the droid next to her, pointing at the two men. "Land as close to them as you can."

She ignored the pain in her stomach as she headed for the exit, grabbing a blaster on her way out. With unsteady feet she ran as fast as her body would allow her. She saw Obi-Wan jump, landing safely on the ground.

"Don't try it."

She wanted to scream at him not to but it was too late. With ease Anakin propelled himself into the air, aiming for a spot above Obi-Wan. She knew he wouldn't make it, Obi-Wan knew but Anakin refused to see it. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and she could see what was about to happen.

The gun shot echoed around them just as Obi-Wan's arm came down serving off Anakin's left leg. She'd prevented Obi-wan from removing all of Anakin's limbs but he had still managed to cut off Anakin's leg.

Anakin howled in agony as he hit the ground while Obi-Wan clutched his wounded arm in disbelief, staring at her.

"Leave." Her voice was devoid of any emotion except anger.

"Padmé, he tried to kill you," Obi-Wan tried to reason.

Padmé aimed the gun at Obi-Wan's forehead. She did not want to kill him, he was her friend but if it came to the safety of her husband there was no question.

"Anakin!" she cried out as she saw him slip closer to the lava.

Their eyes met and she saw his change. The yellow which had tainted his fainted slightly to be replaced with the comfortable blue she was so accustomed to. His lips moved but she could not hear him.

She heard the ignition of a lightsaber and when her eyes settled on Obi-Wan she knew what Anakin had been trying to tell her. She saw his gaze flicker to Anakin and realised what he was about to attempt.

"Don't!" she screamed as Obi-Wan raised the lightsaber into the smoky air. The blue which had returned to Anakin's eyes disappeared as they settled on Obi-Wan. "You don't understand!"

This time she shot him in the chest, not a fatal wound but enough to make him stagger and drop his weapon. She stumbled down the rocky surface until she reached his lightsaber, throwing it into to the lava.

"This is your last chance; leave," she ground out through gritted teeth as she positioned herself between Anakin and him.

"Padmé …"

"Can't you see? This isn't him!" she screamed enraged.

Something in Obi-Wan's eyes softened as he stared at the wounded man before him. "I'm sorry," he said before turning around.

Padmé found herself sobbing as she scrambled to Anakin's side. She kept repeating the words;

"Come back to me," unaware of her saying them.

She grabbed both of his arms trying to haul him up, away from the lava but she stumbled causing both of them to slide further down. Padmé watched with eyes wide of horror as Anakin's remaining leg ignited. He screamed in agony as the flames licked up his leg but before they got far Padmé managed to extinguish them by throwing soil on them. With her last strength she hauled Anakin away from the lava before she collapsed next to him.

"Padmé are you all right?" His voice was hoarse.

Padmé whimpered as she clutched her stomach, something was wrong. The pain was almost unbearable and all she could do was rock silently back and forth as she hoped for it to ebb. She felt a hand on her waist and before she could comprehend what was happening Anakin had turned her around so they were facing each other. How she didn't know considering his injuries but she supposed he'd used the force.

"Padmé," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring into a pair of yellow unfamiliar ones.

"No," she moaned. "No, please come back."

"I had to," he said. "I had to it's the only way I could save you."

She could see the desperation in his eyes and she understood, she did not want to live without him either but she was about to. She was losing him.

"I've lost my will to live," she told him honestly.

"What?" His eyes began to change, a blue ring formed around his irises.

Padmé blinked at him as a tear escaped from her eye and made its way down her cheek. "I don't want to live without you."

Anakin frowned. "But you won't."

"Don't you see?" she asked him. "I will. I want my husband not this being which has taken over."

More of the blue colour returned to his eyes as he began to comprehend what she was saying, but with the blue came anguish. Anguish he'd been able to block out as Vader.

"The things I've done …"

"You were tricked."

He was about to say something else but Padmé never got to know what because at that moment she let out a horrified cry. Her hands frantically moved over her stomach which was still contracting with spasms of pain.

"What? What is it?" asked Anakin urgently as he tried to move closer to her.

"T-the baby it's not …" Padmé's voice choked on the last word. She hadn't felt the baby move since she woke up and considering which month she was in it was unusual.

The blue returned completely to Anakin's eyes while all the yellow disappeared as concern and guilt took over his mind.

"We need to get you out of here." He tired to sit up which caused hot flashes of pain to course through his body, with a groan he fell back to the ground.

"I love you Anakin."

"No! Don't you dare," Anakin hissed to her in a harsh voice.

Padmé closed her eyes as another spasm of pain shook her body. "We'll die here," she whispered.


End file.
